


Free At Last

by jacquelee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Zari's thoughts when she finally gets her hand on her brother's amulet and escapes the prison with it.





	Free At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com) on Livejournal, for a prompt bingo challenge. The prompt was Wind.

Zari was still a little unsure if using the people who had saved her life to steal her brother's amulet was justified, but the moment she touched it and brought it to rest on her neck, she knew it had been the right thing to do. It wasn't just that she needed it to protect her family and friends, it belonged to her and ARGUS keeping it under lock and key, possibly using it to commit more atrocities, was unacceptable. 

That knowledge gave her strength when she confronted the Legends (really, who called themselves that?) in the hallway. When it was clear that they wouldn't let her off the hook that easily, she used the amulet like she had seen her brother use it so many times. Except it didn't work. She didn't summon any wind for a fast getaway, it just glowed and she had this intense feeling as if someone was looking for her, someone who was a stranger but also weirdly familiar. 

Covering up her confusion by disappearing into a crowd of prisoners, she thought about what this could mean. Was it the amulet's way of rejecting her? But it didn't feel like a rejection, more like an inquiry, like the amulet wanted to tell her something about someone but she didn't quite know what it meant. 

That the amulet seemed to have a mind of its own was not strange to her, she had always known that from the moment her mother had passed it down to both of them and it had chosen Behrad as new wearer. There had never been any animosity between them because of that, Zari had never been jealous or envious. She knew she was helping people with her skills as a hacker and thief just as much as Behrad did with the amulet. 

But after his death, something that was still hard for her to think about, she knew it was not only her responsibility but also her right to wear the amulet. And it would make defending Jannah and helping her parents and friends so much easier. 

Except for that, it would have to actually work. She realized that her escape had brought her to the roof and she knew, when she saw the Legends appear in the doorway that there was only one way out. Silently imploring the amulet to work, she pressed it and this time, it actually did what she expected it to do. She knew how to form enough wind around herself to carry her off from watching her brother many times and even being with him a few times when they had to escape from somewhere quickly. 

And in the air, on her way to her parents, to their safe space, hearing the wind blow all around her, feeling its embrace, she felt finally, truly free.

For the first time in a long time, she felt like maybe, things would actually work out.


End file.
